You're Much Too Young Girl
by Ayoka
Summary: Again, another Badgirls fic. Maybe if the silly people on fanfiction.net would set up a Badgirls category, I may be able to put it in here. Do they not know how many fics there are about Badgirls?


Title: You're much too young girl.  
Author: Kat.  
Classification: HRA, Helen/Nikki Romance  
Disclaimer: Nikki and Helen and Larkhall aren't mine. If they were, Nikki would have been out of prison ages ago, and she and Helen would be sunning themselves in San Francisco!!  
  
Summary: What if Nikki and Helen had met when they were younger? What if they were actually the same age? Eh? Eh?  
Rating: 15  
  
Now, on wiv the story.  
  
Nicola Wade lay back on her bed, her first edition copy of 'The Hobbit' nestled against her chest, which rose and fell steadily with her breathing. A loud bang awoke her and she sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What the..."  
  
"Wade?"  
  
"Miss Tomblinson." Nikki stood up sharply at the sound of her headmistress's voice, as if the teacher were a corporal and the pupil a mere soldier.   
  
"Wade, I have a new room mate for you." Nikki grimaced, expecting to find one of the spotty geeks from across the courtyard, thrown out from all the 'cool' people. She almost felt sorry for her already. "Helen Stewart, this is Nicola Wade." Nikki's mouth dropped open when she saw the sweet figure who stepped from behind the mistress. She smiled at the new girl, who was obviously shy from the downcast gaze and the tightly clasped hands.  
  
"Hi," Nikki said, attempting to sound friendly. Helen Stewart raised her eyes and smiled back.  
  
"Hiya." Nikki almost had an orgasm. She had always been a sucker for Scottish accents, but this one was *gorgeous*. A few wisps of her completely straight dark-blonde hair fell around her face, while the rest was held up in a mid-ponytail by a bobble with a white and blue daisy on it. She was dressed in a shortish tartan knee-length skirt under a soft-looking, white, polo-necked jumper. She looked simply heavenly.  
  
"I hope we will have no *problems*, Miss Wade." Nikki shook her head, trying not to appear too solemn. The headmistress turned to Helen Stewart. "She's all talk, my love. Don't you worry about her." Nikki hardened her gaze at the retreating back as Miss Tomblinson swung out the door, her skirts swishing after her.  
  
Nikki grinned at Helen and held out her hand. "Call me Nikki. Everyone who talks to me does." Helen smiled and shook Nikki's hand.  
  
"And what about the people that don't talk to you?" Nikki shook her head.  
  
"You really don't want to know." Helen chuckled slightly and set her suitcase down onto the floor. Nikki sat back on her bed and sighed. "And don't you worry about her. Once you get used to her, she's easy to work around." She held her hand out to the other, previously unoccupied bed against the adjacent wall. "Your bed, Helen."  
  
"Thank you." Nikki shivered at Helen's Scottish lilt, trying not to make it obvious to her new friend that she liked it.  
  
"So, what you been sent down here for?" Helen smiled.  
  
"My dad got a new job in London. We moved down from Glasgow at Easter." Nikki nodded, liking the way Helen's eyes glinted green in the darkness of the first day of the summer term.  
  
"I got sent here because my parents can't stand me living at home."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Dunno. To be honest, I don't like them much either. I've never had a special bond with either of them." Helen gave her a sympathetic look and tilted her head to the side, making her ponytail swing.  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
"I'm an only child. You?"  
  
"Two older brothers and a younger sister."  
  
"Big family then." Helen nodded and pulled at the edge of her skirt. Nikki gave her a confused look. Helen grinned.  
  
"Isn't it awful? My mum made me wear it. She thinks I've brought stuff like this with me." She grinned almost cheekily, opening her case to reveal jeans, T-shirts and a leather jacket. Nikki grinned back at her and reached down to pick up her discarded book. Helen smiled. "You like books then?"  
  
"I love books. There's a great library here." Nikki eyed Helen cautiously. "I take it you're not much of a reader." Helen bit her lip.  
  
"Not really, but I'm open. I'll try anything." Nikki's heart leapt as she wondered if Helen was as open-minded as she hoped.  
  
* * * * * *  
That evening, Nikki and Helen sat on the latter's bed and shared a midnight feast, comprising of crackers, cheese and chocolate, that they'd stolen from the kitchens. Nikki was having the time of her life talking to this beautiful, intelligent girl who was sharing a room with her for the last term of her school education.  
  
Helen felt more at ease with Nikki than she had with anyone ever before. Her parents had been strict with her, not letting her stay out past dinnertime, even on holiday nights. Her friends had been irritated by her lack of freedom, going out to have fun and leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
"The best thing about being at Bangford Pri. is that they don't come into the dorms unless they have to. So it's easy to pull pranks on them." Helen grinned toothily and Nikki noticed her missing tooth on the left side of her mouth. "How did you get that?" She pointed at her own mouth.  
  
"Fell down the steps when I was fourteen and landed on concrete. Bloody hurt too." Helen cocked her head to the side and contemplated for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" Nikki grinned at the mischievous glint in her new friend's eye and nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Nikki nodded and looked away for a moment. Helen nodded. "Me too." Nikki looked back up at her, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What? You surprised?" Nikki blushed.  
  
"Well, you're...I mean...you're really pretty..." Nikki blushed a deeper red and looked to the side. Helen smiled and a curious look came over her face.  
  
"You're pretty too, you know. You have really gorgeous eyes." Nikki blushed a deeper red. "Aren't you going out with anyone?" Nikki shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Free as a bird." Helen smiled.  
  
"No nice lads here, then?" Nikki's heart sank down to the bottom of her boots.  
  
"I dunno." She got up off the bed and dragged her feet towards hers. "I'm turning in for the night. Gotta get up tomorrow." Helen eyed her suspiciously and gave her a worried look.  
  
"Nikki?" she whispered.  
  
"What?" Nikki answered, feeling and sounding forlorn. She looked up at her and met Helen's gaze. Helen bit her lip and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight." Nikki nodded and got into bed.  
  
"Yeah. 'Night." Helen didn't notice the tiny tear in the corner of Nikki's eye.  
  
* * * * * *  
Within that first weekend, Nikki had done a good job of showing Helen around and getting her more acquainted with the boarding school and school-life. As Helen was sharing a room with Nikki, this meant that they were also in the same form, and most of the same lessons. They sat next to one another, swapping notes and answers.   
  
They were best of friends and Helen couldn't understand why Nikki was so ridiculed by the other people in her year. In the dinner hall, she'd seen how Nikki had shied away from them, and how they'd kept away from her. One girl even got up from the table they were heading towards and moved to a different one. Helen had seen the look in the girl's eyes. It was as if she was afraid of Nikki. Helen couldn't understand it.   
  
On Wednesday of that week, they walked together to their lesson. Helen was slightly nervous about the class. It was maths, not one of her better subjects. She felt more confident because Nikki was with her. As they got to the door, Nikki stopped and turned to look down the corridor. Helen turned to look too and she saw one of the smaller kids surrounded by a group of fourth-years. She watched Nikki's eyes harden and then blank. Nikki turned away.  
  
Helen looked after her, dumb-founded. For the first time in the five days she'd known her, she couldn't understand Nikki's mood. They'd been close from the word go, always knowing what the other was thinking. They joked that they were probably psychic. Helen found out quite early on that Nikki was not one to hide how she felt. If she was angry, unhappy or cheerful, Helen always knew about it. But now Helen was confused. Why didn't Nikki show her emotions when she saw the kid getting picked on? She walked on into class, bewildered.  
  
* * * * * *  
Nikki smiled as she felt Helen push her onto her back and trail her lips down her front. She felt hot between her legs and she knew she was wet. She remembered being on her own. That year she'd learnt how to make herself feel good. She'd even, once or twice brought herself to orgasm. Well, she thought she had. Whatever it was, it had felt amazing. When Helen had arrived though, she'd not been able to carry on her explorations for fear of getting caught.  
  
Helen slipped a hand between Nikki's legs and touched a finger to her opening. Her other hand smoothed up and down Nikki's thigh. Nikki groaned, pushing her hips against Helen's hand. Her breathing was shallow and quick, her eyes wouldn't stay open. "Oh God, Helen."  
  
"Nikki." Nikki smiled and groaned again, breathing Helen's name. Helen needed no more encouragement and dipped her head to taste Nikki's sex. The feeling of Helen's tongue rippling against her clit made her feel light-headed and warm. Helen slipped a finger inside Nikki and kept up the massage on her clit, bringing Nikki closer and closer to that point she so rarely visited.  
  
"Oh Lord." Nikki was so close.  
  
"Nikki." Nikki frowned and jumped awake, finding her bedsheets in a tangle and her hand down her soaked underwear. She blinked open her eyes and looked up at Helen's concerned face. "Are you okay?" Nikki smiled and then realised. She pulled her hand slowly out of her underwear, trying not to disturb the covers too much and give away her activities.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Nikki's heart was beating so loudly, she swore Helen could hear it. "I..."  
  
"Are you sure? You sounded like you were having a bad dream." Nikki smiled slightly to herself. "You were crying out to me." Helen's smile made her stomach flip.  
  
"I'm fine, honestly," Nikki replied, sitting up and smiling fully. "Thanks for waking me up." Helen lay a hand on Nikki's bent knee.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Helen raised an eyebrow. "You want a cuddle to make you feel better?" Nikki grinned.  
  
"Okay." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, relishing in the feeling of Helen's slight body against her own. She also felt bad about thinking of Helen in that way. She was worth more than stupid, schoolgirl fantasies. As her breathing normalised, Nikki let Helen go and reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thank you." Helen grinned and patted Nikki's shoulder.   
  
"See if you can get some sleep. It's only just light outside." Nikki snuggled down again and watched Helen creep back into her own bed. She closed her eyes, attempting to push down the arousal that made her want to go back into the dream and let the imaginary Helen finish what she'd started.  
  
* * * * * *  
It was Friday. Helen was walking back to the dorm after French, one of the only lessons she didn't have with Nikki, and came across a group of girls and boys from their year laughing and smoking cigarettes. As soon as they saw her, they stopped talking and pointed at her. She frowned and walked past, pretending to ignore them.  
  
One of the girls ran up to her and grinned. "Hello." Helen stopped as the girl walked in her path. "You're Nikki Wade's friend." It wasn't a question but Helen nodded and blinked as another girl came up behind her.  
  
"You want to keep away from her." Helen frowned.  
  
"Why?" The girls laughed.  
  
"What, you mean you don't know, Scotty?" Helen swallowed at the name but stood her ground. "She smacked a teacher last year at Oakford. That's why she got sent here." Helen shook her head as she took what they had said in. Her friend wasn't like that. She was kind and gentle. Wasn't she?  
  
"I don't believe you." A tall lad with a dragon tattoo on his arm came up beside her and reached up to her hair. He tucked it behind her ear and smirked at her, blowing smoke into her face. Then he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. Helen flinched away.   
  
"Better believe it, babe. Coz it's all true." Helen gritted her teeth.  
  
"Get off me," she said, slowly and carefully, trying not to sound frightened.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you like it," the lad told her, running his hand down her neck and down the front of her jacket and over her bust.  
  
"I said, leave me alone," Helen said louder, pushing him away and stepping back. The lad followed her step and took her by the upper arms, still grinning slyly. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"You don't know who you're talking to, little lady." He turned to his friends. "Think she needs a lesson?" Helen took the opportunity and lifted her knee, getting him hard in the groin. At his cry of pain, she wrenched away and ran for her life.  
  
Nikki was reading (as usual) in their room and looked up when Helen raced in, shutting and locking the door behind her. She leant against the door. Nikki sat up and a look of horror came over her face when she saw Helen's red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Helen?" She immediately got up and crossed the room to stand in front of her friend, resting her hands on her shoulders.  
  
Helen was visibly shaking and her breathing came in short gasps. She took one look at Nikki and burst into tears. Nikki wrapped her arms tight around her small body, rubbing her back through her leather jacket. Helen lay her cheek against Nikki's shoulder and cried. After a while, her sobs dissipated and Nikki lifted a hand to stroke her hair. "Sssh, it's okay. Sssh." She felt Helen shiver and led her over to her own bed, sitting her down.   
  
Nikki knelt on the floor in front of her friend and took her hand. Helen sniffed and raised her bloodshot eyes to Nikki's worried ones. Nikki gave her a tender, questioning look, smoothing her thumb over the back of Helen's hand. "What happened?" she asked, rubbing her other hand over Helen's knee. Helen shook her head. "Come on," Nikki coaxed, her eyebrows down in a concerned frown.  
  
Helen took a deep breath. "A few other kids had a go at me. I know it sounds stupid, but they really scared me, Nikki."   
  
"Oh babe." Nikki held her close again, trying to keep her anger under control. "You don't even need to tell me who it was. Billy Jordon. Guy with the tattoo." Helen nodded against her shoulder and shivered at the question she needed to ask.   
  
"Is it true? Did you really hit a teacher?" Nikki closed her eyes against Helen's hair and sniffed.  
  
"Yeah." Helen pulled away.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Nikki looked away and shrugged.  
  
"He was picking on one of the younger kids. Really laying in to her. I asked him to leave off or I'd go to the head, but he just laughed and called me a good-for-nothing brat who should know how to mind her own business." She raised her eyes solemnly to Helen's. "So they chucked me out and my parents had to come and fetch me. Dad was furious." Helen reached up to her friend's shoulder and squeezed. "Did he hurt you?" Helen swallowed.  
  
"He...he called me names." Nikki looked deep into her friend's eyes and instantly knew there was more. She could feel her anger rising.  
  
"Helen, did he hurt you?"  
  
"He touched me." Nikki's eyebrows shot down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"On my chest." Nikki pulled away and stood up, her jaw set.   
  
"I'll just be a moment. I need the loo." Helen nodded and sighed, squeezing her eyes shut against more tears that threatened to drop down her pretty cheeks. She lay down on the bed and snuggled into Nikki's pillows, watching Nikki's back retreat out the door.  
  
A moment later, Helen heard shouting coming from outside. She ran to the open window and looked out across the courtyard. The sight before her shocked her out of her mind. She was out of the door like lightening.   
  
Screaming and cursing, from both male and female voices, could be heard throughout the yard as Helen jumped down the steps and raced towards the middle of the action. "Nikki!"  
  
Nikki was sat astride Billy Jordon, smacking punches into his face one after the other, with a ferocity Helen had never seen before in her friend. Nikki's onslaught was accompanied by verbal assaults and accusations. Helen watched, awe-struck, as Billy attempted to fight Nikki's oblivious onslaught, his measly punches to her arms not stopping her one bit. Helen felt the tears prickling the back of her eyes when she looked into her friend's. The look in Nikki's eyes was almost manic.  
  
"Get off him, Nikki. Please." Helen pushed through the crowd and tried reasoning with her but to no avail. "Please!" Her cries were drowned out by the crowd, milling around and watching the action.   
  
Eventually, Billy got the upper hand, moving nimbly to the side and pushing Nikki firmly onto her back. "Get off me, you moron!" Nikki bellowed, pushing at his chest in an attempt to topple him over. "Get off!"  
  
"Not this time, you dykey bitch." Helen's ears pricked up. "You're gonna get it for this!" Billy took hold of both her wrists in one of his hands and started thumping her face, once getting her hard on the jaw, and making Nikki cry out in pain. She was helpless.  
  
Helen reached for Billy's shoulders, trying to pull him off her, but he just knocked her back with his arm. She fell backwards, hard onto the floor. "Stay out of this, Scotty." Helen looked on, tears filling up her eyes as she watched Nikki get one more striking blow from Billy's fist...  
  
"Oi! What's going on here?" Helen didn't think she'd ever been as pleased to see a teacher, even when it was the head. Billy glanced up at the voice, immediately jumping off Nikki and stepping away from her. Helen was immediately kneeling by her side, reaching for her hand. Miss Tomblinson strode almost majestically through the crowd of onlookers and took in the sight before her. "Wade! Jordon! My office now!"   
  
Nikki was lying hardly conscious on the floor, her head lolling to the side. Helen touched her cheek, wincing herself at the nasty bruise there. Nikki's eye was swollen and there was a small cut on her lip, oozing blood. Helen felt more tears come to her eyes as she realised they were all because of her. Miss Tomblinson eyed them both. "Stewart, help her to the nurse! Now! Bring her to my office straight afterwards!"   
  
"Yes, miss," Helen replied, only half knowing what she was saying. She gently cupped Nikki's swollen face in her hands and stroked her hair. "Nikki?" Nikki blinked open her good eye and groaned softly.  
  
"My head hurts." Helen sighed.  
  
"Don't talk. Come on. I've gotta get you to the nurse. You need your face seeing to." Nikki gazed at her and reached up to tenderly touch her face. Her eyes were like a sorrowful puppy's.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Their eyes locked for one wonderful moment and Nikki thought she might burst from the love she felt for Helen. Helen shook her head, breaking the gaze and helped her sit up. Nikki winced at the pain in her head and leant against Helen as she pulled them both up into a standing position. They made their way, slowly, towards the school nurse, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it.  
  
* * * * * *  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? This school's reputation for violence is squeaky-clean and you have just ruined it by all this!" Miss Tomblinson's tirade went on and on, ignored by Nikki, whose head was down, eyes closed. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Nikki shrugged.  
  
"Nothing." She looked up. "I'm sorry?" Miss Tomblinson shook her head.  
  
"Not good enough, Wade." There was a knock on the door and Miss Tomblinson sighed. "Come." The prim secretary poked her head around the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Lynda. Helen Stewart would like a word." The head rolled her eyes and sighed. She nodded.  
  
"Okay. Bring her in." She turned to the sorry-looking pupil in front of her. "Wait outside, Wade." Nikki stood and limped out the door, her head hanging. Helen passed her on her way in and smiled at her, reassuringly.  
  
As she sat outside and waited for Miss Tomblinson to be done with Helen, she wondered where her parents would send her for her last few weeks. Probably to some stupid school in the country, she thought, carefully flexing her sprained wrist.   
  
She felt so thick. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't lose her temper, after the incident with that cruel teacher in her last school. She'd lose everything. Her integrity. Her faith. But worst of all, she'd never see Helen again. Nikki swallowed and let a single tear fall down her bruised face, her hand coming up to cover her eyes from passing visitors.   
  
Ten minutes later, Helen re-emerged from the office, her face tearstained and snuffling. She smiled softly at Nikki, who gazed at her in desperation. Helen winked and sat next to her. "Don't worry. They're not going to move you." Nikki frowned as the head teacher came out of the office and sighed at both of them.  
  
"Go on. Get lost, the both of you." She pointed a finger at Nikki. "One more slip up, though, and you're out!" Nikki nodded, bemused as she followed Helen back to their room. She caught her arm and slipped it through her own.   
  
"What d'you mean?" Helen raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"I just turned on the tears, told them he'd provoked you, that he started it and they let you off." Nikki smiled as best she could with her wounds and shook her head in wonder.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, slipping her arm around Helen's middle as they walked towards their door.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself, Nikki. It was his fault." Helen frowned as she opened their door, remembering what Billy had said about her friend. They entered the room and Helen pushed her thoughts to one side as she tried to focus on caring for Nikki's wounds. She sat Nikki down on her bed and knelt in front of her.  
  
The nurse had given her extra gauze, bandage to hold it in place, antiseptic wipes and cotton-wool to clean the wound under her eye. Billy had caught her cheekbone with his watch and torn the skin, making quite a deep cut. Helen uncovered the injury, being careful with the antiseptic when Nikki winced and turned her head away. Helen reached out and caught her chin in her hand, turning her back. "Let me do this." She cleaned the cut with the tenderness a mother has for a child.  
  
Nikki tried to hide how much it hurt. She also tried to hide how much she wanted to take Helen into her arms and kiss her for all she was worth. The care she was taking over Nikki's wound made her heart ache. Nikki closed her eyes and willed her arms not to reach out and touch the lips before her, feeling their softness.  
  
Helen finished bathing and dressing the wound and knelt on the floor, resting a hand on Nikki's knee. She shook her head. "Why did you do it?" Nikki shrugged. "You did nothing with that kid the other day. I don't understand you anymore." Nikki closed her eyes and dropped her head, watching Helen walk to the door and open it.  
  
"I love you." Nikki swallowed. She hadn't meant for it to come out so quickly. She'd imagined hearts and flowers, moonlit walks and sweet words. Not some stupid confession in a scanky school dorm. Helen turned and caught her gaze.   
  
"What?" Nikki looked up to find Helen's curious eyes before her as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"I did it," she said, slowly, "because I love you, Helen." Helen let out a long breath and Nikki dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, I know it's sick and stupid and everything. You've been the best thing that's happened to me since I came to this stupid place and I can't help feeling the way I feel..." Helen placed a finger against her lips.  
  
"Shhh." Very slowly and very carefully, Helen cradled Nikki's face in her hand. "It's not stupid or sick." Helen smiled and ruffled Nikki's hair. "I thought it was just bullshit when I first realised I cared about you more than just a friend. But I know now." Nikki looked down, wincing. "I love you too, Nikki Wade. More than anything."  
  
"God, shit, I've wanted to kiss you for so long and now I can't." She reached up to touch the gauze under her eye. Helen grinned and leant forward to press a tender kiss against her unmarked cheek.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We still have a half-term left. We can do stuff like that when you're healed." Helen's face turned serious for a moment. "What you did today, it was amazing. That you'd do something like that for me...but don't ever do it again, Nikki. I don't know what I'd have done if he'd broken your arm, or cracked your head open." Nikki lifted a hand and placed it on her heart.   
  
"Cross my heart." Helen reached forward and took Nikki's hand in her own.  
  
"Midnight feast again tonight?" Nikki nodded and tried to smile. Helen smiled back.  
  
"I love you." Nikki blushed.  
  
"Love you too, Nikki."  
  
* * * * * *  
Over the next few days, Helen continued to tenderly dress, clean and redress Nikki's wounds. The cut below her left eye was painful, but healing slowly, much to both the girls' relief.   
  
Nikki sat on the bed, sighing and cupping Helen's face in her hand. "God, Helen, just a little kiss?" Helen shook her head and smiled, smoothing Nikki's floppy hair away from her eyes. Nikki put on her famous puppy-dog look and Helen sighed.  
  
"No." But Nikki smiled when Helen sat beside her and put her arms around her for a heart-felt cuddle. Nikki whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wanna make love to you all night long." Helen grinned and shivered at the wonderful thoughts coursing through her mind.  
  
School-life continued as normal, until Nikki and Helen were both called into the Head's office one morning. "Right," the head looked at them both, pleased. "Daniella Blood has left for America, leaving Shaz Wyley on her own. This produces a space. Stewart, you will be able to move out and into Wyley's room within the week." She looked at Nikki. "No arguing, Wade. What you did the other day was worthy of punishment." Nikki's heart fell. So did Helen's.  
  
"But, miss, I really don't want to move rooms," Helen murmured in her, look-at-me-I'm-so-cute voice. Nikki smiled, but the head just looked at her. She fell quiet.  
  
"No arguments. You move tomorrow." She dismissed them and they walked grudgingly down the hall, arm in arm. Helen sighed.  
  
"Shit, Nikki." Nikki sniffed and stopped, making sure no-one was around before turning to face her and tucking a piece of hair behind Helen's ear. She just looked at her for a long time before she spoke.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Her words were so full of love that Helen almost burst into tears.  
  
"God, I'm gonna miss you too."   
  
* * * * * *  
It was midnight, five weeks after the fight. Nikki sat on her bed, looking out of the window into the yard. The moonlight was bouncing off the pond at the far side, glinting in the darkness. The school was still, save for a breeze shifting the trees slightly.   
  
Her face was completely healed. There would be a small scar on her cheek, but the eye wound had left her no reminder that the incident had ever happened. After a tiny infection in her hand, caused by her itching it in her sleep, she felt as right as rain.   
  
Nikki was afraid someone would have noticed the change between them. They'd kissed, snuck into the loos for a quick fumble on top of clothes between lessons, but it had never been amazing. They'd always been interrupted by some crowd of year tens, pouring over the latest boy-craze, or re-applying make-up. They'd had to stay inside the cubicle for ages, not making a sound, until the girls left.  
  
They'd been so careful, but sitting together in class, they could hardly keep their hands off one another. A touch here, a small caress there. Nikki had smiled as she had felt an unconscious hand slide onto her thigh, when Mrs Jackson was talking about the Middle Ages. She'd nudged Helen, but Helen had just looked at her, questioningly, before realising where her hand was and bursting into fits of silent giggles.   
  
And tonight was the night. Both of them had been looking forward to it all week. They talked about what they would do together. In great detail.  
  
Nikki sighed and wiped the window of steam to get a clear view. Embarrassed about it, she was already a bit turned on by the thought of what she knew was going to happen in the next few minutes. She smiled as she saw a small shadow cross the quad. Blonde hair caught the moonlight and Nikki climbed down from the bed to stand in front of the mirror to quickly check her hair and make-up.  
  
A soft knock at the door. Nikki crossed the room and took a deep breath before opening it. Her face broke into a grin as Helen quickly slunk through and shut the door behind her.   
  
Nikki stepped up in front of Helen, placed her hands on her waist and walked her backwards until her back touched the door. Helen grinned slyly and tilted her chin up towards Nikki's descending lips. Nikki pressed her lips against Helen's, her fingers weaving fiercely into her hair.  
  
Nikki pressed her back against the door, bending her knees a little to press her knee between Helen's. Helen groaned slightly and reached down to Nikki's backside to pull her hips against her own. Nikki devoured Helen's lips, holding her face gently with both hands. They made love throughout the night, tentative and nervous as anything. It seemed to Helen that Nikki couldn't have enough. She seemed so eager to make her feel good and this eagerness made them both rather inelegant in their love-making.  
  
The first time Nikki brought her to orgasm, she almost screamed with the force of it. Nikki had to place her hand over her mouth for fear of arousing suspicion. Nikki's orgasm was less strong, but she lay gasping quietly for a good thirty seconds as it happened. They were both in for a good few rounds that night.  
  
  
Some time later...  
  
Helen lay breathing steadily against Nikki's side, almost asleep. They were murmuring to one another; senseless things that would mean nothing to anyone else. "Do you believe in fate?" Nikki asked one time. Helen smiled softly.  
  
"I do when I'm with you." Nikki reached up and brushed Helen's hair back behind her ear. "When I'm with you, anything seems possible." Nikki sighed.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, Helen." Helen turned her head slightly to leave a tender kiss against Nikki's neck.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too, Miss Wade," she said, snuggling further into the crook of Nikki's neck. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too," Nikki replied, turning onto her side to face Helen and leaning forward to press a long kiss against her lips. Helen returned the kiss, and the passion started to build again. "God, Helen, you're insatiable," Nikki groaned as Helen's fingers found their way inside her again. She shuddered, closing her eyes against the amazing feelings starting to course through her body again.  
  
"Oh, I know," Helen replied, sealing her lips to Nikki's and reaching forward through the moisture to touch Nikki's clit. Nikki rolled her hips quietly against her hand, slowly building up the tempo.  
  
"You're gonna...I can't believe...not again." She came a few moments later. Nikki grinned, sighing deeply and snuggling back into Helen's arms. "I don't want to leave school," she whispered, almost melancholy.  
  
"Me neither. But we will keep in touch, " Helen told her, stroking Nikki's hair back.  
  
"You bet on it, babe." Nikki closed her eyes and prepared for sleep. Helen squeezed her warmly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Who knows, maybe we'll meet again."  
  
Little did they know that twenty-seven years later, they would be doing just that.  
  
La Fini.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
